Naruto online
by legend of legend
Summary: First two chapters based of abridged series rest is my own humor. One man in an online world were if you die there you die in real life. This man will face challenges unlike ever before (Mainly because it's in a different world) and will escape. Or die trying. This man is Uzumaki Naruto the red devil. Major devil may cry influence. No flames
1. Chapter 1

(CHAPTER ONE)

A figure in a dark room could be seen lying on a bed with a strange looking helmet on his head. "Link start," the figure said.

(IN THE GAME)

The figure appears in front of some buildings. "Ah sword art online, it's been a while since the beta. I wonder if anything has changed," the man asked himself and looking up he saw a bunch of adds in front of the buildings. "Ah come on what is this shit, it's disgusting," he says to himself. "Activate add blocker," he says and a pop up screen appeared in front of him.

SAO store, add blocker costs sixty dollars. Would you like to make this purchase? The screen said. "Ha, I'm going to burn this fucker to the ground," he says.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

A man in the basic player garb, with brown hair, and hazel eyes could be seen being knocked to the ground by a boar. "Wow, congrats, you were defeated by a pig," the man in a red basic player garb and blonde hair said.

"Fuck you Naruto, that's like the pig from hell," the brown hair one said.

"Really," Naruto said as he picked up a rock and activated a player ability and through it at the boar. The rock hit the boar and it died immediately. "My God, I've stumbled upon the most powerful weapon in the game," Naruto said.

"Stop," the other one said.

"The mythical pebble of pig smiting," Naruto said as an epic instrument started to play in the background.

"Please stop," the brown haired man said and then Naruto took a big gulp of air.

"For you see, long ago this pebble was forged in the pits of Tartarus by the grand black smith of Lucifer himself, in a time before the world began."

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Naruto and the brown hair man were sitting on a hill watching the sunset go down. "And thus Mardosa guardian of the pebble, fell to his knees and passed from this world. Leaving behind the mighty weapon for he knew that one day its power would be required once more," Naruto said the last part of the story.

"Are you done," the brown haired man said as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto said as he looked out into the sunset.

"You know, I get a feeling you get beat up a lot at school," the brown haired man said.

"Shut up, pebble of power," Naruto said.

"Whatever, anyways I have a pizza being delivered to my house right about now so I better go. But thanks for the quick tutorial on pig slaying and the not so quick tutorial on rocks," the brown hair man said as he got up.

"Anytime, balls deep 69," Naruto said as he looked at the man's gamer tag.

"Uh it's just a joke name for a character I'm going to stick around with until I get used to the name," Balls Deep said.

"Right, right. So uh your pizza," Naruto said and Balls Deep opened up his menu and started scrolling down it.

"Hey uh Naruto total noob question here but how do I log out?" Balls deep asked.

"Are you serious man?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Balls Deep.

"Come on man, its nerve gear, I can't just press the keys on a keyboard," Balls Deep said.

"Ugh fine its right, here?" Naruto said but finished the last part in a question when he saw that the logout button was missing.

"Wow, thanks player guide," Balls deep said.

"No, it's here, it's just blank," Naruto said.

"Well whatever I'll just pull the nerve gear off," he said as he started to dance around like a helpless idiot.

"Hey dumb ass, it doesn't work that way. The nerve gear disables your motor function. That way you don't move while you play. Don't you remember all those videos of the beta testers," Naruto said.

(FLASH BACK)

A figure wearing normal clothes was walking through the hallway with the nerve gear on. "Whoa so real," he says. Then a man smaller than him walks by.

"Hey man how's the game going?" The small man asked.

"TROLL!" The tall man yelled as he started punching the smaller man as he shoved him on the wall. The man punched the man repeatedly in the face before he finished it off with a knee to the stomach.

(FLASH BACK END)

"So many law suits," Naruto said.

"Uh do you feel tingly?" Balls deep asked as a blue light surrounded them and then they were teleported to the town of begging's.

"No, why," Naruto said. Looking around they saw players appearing around them until the entire town was packed. Then a red hexagon saying warning appeared on top.

"What the hell is that?" Balls deep asked.

"Well Balls deep, I believe the locals call it a hexagon. I'm not sure if I'm pronouncing that correctly, I'll have to get back to you with that," Naruto said.

"Fuck you," Balls said as the rest of the sky was covered in red hexagons. Then the sky started to bleed.

"And the sky is starting to bleed," Naruto said.

"Wow, they are really working for that M rating," Balls said and the blood took shape of a large man in red robes hovering over them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm am Kayaba creator of sword art online and –" before he could finish what he was saying everyone started talking to each other. "Uh hello, people I'm talking here, focus," he said. "Okay just going to disable chat and there," he said and a mute sign appears over his head.

"He is aware he just muted himself, right?" Balls deep asked.

"Just give it a minute," Naruto said and the mute sign disappeared.

"Alright I just now realized what I just did there. It's very fun but right now, it's serious time. How many of you have seen Tron?" He asked and everybody looked at him and gave him a blank stare. "W-what seriously none of you have seen Tron. Shit I was really banking on that. Okay no problem I can wing this," he said as he cleared his throat. "Much like the World of Warcraft none of you are here by choice. Unlike WOW however you are stuck here by me, not by your need to escape your empty fucking lives. There is no logout button or any other way to log out of Sword Art Online and if someone on the outside tries to pull the nerve gear off, well has anyone seen Scanners," he said and again everyone gave him blank looks. "Seriously it's a movie, okay whatever I'll just do this," he said as a video of a man's head being blown up is shown. "Okay that was from Scanners, and basically that will happen to you," everyone gasped in shock. "Finally I have some gears turning, were making progress," he said. "So the only way to keep the nerve gear from blowing up one of the functions of living is to make your way through castle Aincrad and beat Sword Art Online," he said.

"So you want us to beat an MMO?" a random man said.

"Essentially," Kayaba said.

"Fuck you," the man said.

"Whoa, getting a lot of hostility here, don't appreciate it," Kayaba said.

"Well really when was the last time you heard of somebody beating Ever quest?" the man stated/asked.

"When was the last time you heard of somebody play Ever Quest?" Kayaba asked.

"That's a fair point," the man said.

"Anyway, for all you guys who wanted to play as girls, and you know who you are, well I got a surprise for you," Kayaba said and then a mirror appeared in every ones hand. Then a blue light surrounded everyone. When the light died down Naruto looked at the mirror and saw his normal face. He had untamed blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, blue eyes, and the most stand out feature is a red and blue demonic looking arm was in the place of his left arm (Nero's devil arm).

"Naruto?" Balls asked as he walked up to Naruto. "You look so young," he said.

"And you look exactly the same Balls," Naruto said.

"My name is Connor, okay," Connor said.

"As you can see I have peeled away your digital disguise to show what you truly are. Barely attractive twenty year olds. Good for you it kind of ruins the whole cold light of day thing I had planning, but good for you, way to break down stereotypes," Kayaba said as he looked at everybody. "Oh one more thing before I go, I should mention that if your health points reach zero your real body perishes as well." Kayaba said.

"WHAT!?" A random man asks.

"Okay if you die in the game you die for real," Kayaba said

"WHAT!?" the same random man asks.

"Really, okay, sometimes things are born. They live and then they stop living," Kayaba explained.

"WHAT!?" The same man asks.

"Ugh," Kayaba groaned and then the video of the man's head exploding appears.

"Oh my God if we die in the game we die in real life," the confused man said.

"Okay I'm just going to keep that tabbed. And with that I say farewell to you all. Oh last thing I disabled the profanity filter, have fun," Kayaba said as he disappeared in red smoke. Then there was complete silence for a few seconds.

"WERE FUCKED!" Somebody yelled.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto and Connor were in an alleyway talking. "Connor I'm heading to the next town and I need your help," Naruto said.

"Really you need my help?" Connor asked in a surprised way.

"Yea there is a mini boss along the way and I need someone to take some damage for me, you in or out?" Naruto said.

"As tempting as that sounds, I really should stick with my friends. They're about as skilled as I am so I figured we have a bigger chance of surviving if we all stick together," Connor said.

"Well monkey and type writers I suppose," Naruto said.

"In any case you are probably the most unbearable asshole I've ever met but you are really good at this game so me and my guild could use your help," Connor said.

"Yea I forgot to mention I have no friends so that wouldn't work out so see yea," Naruto said as he started running to do some grinding.

(AUTHORS NOTE)

Review on what you think and yes I took a majority of it from the SAO abridged series and it will only be for this and the next chapter, the next chapter will only have a few dialogue sayings in it. I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online this is purely fan based.


	2. Chapter 2 illfang the kobold lord

CHAPTER TWO

A month has passed since the game began and around two thousand people have died and nobody has been able to find the boss room for floor one (Author looks this over again and then comes to realize that these people are stupid). Now we can find our hero leaning against a wall. He now wears bandages around his left arm, that way nobody could see his devil arm, and he wears a long sleeved basic player armor that was blood red and he has a huge pitch black broad sword on his back that has the ability to repair itself if it touches blood or in this case fragments (Zabuza's sword but pitch black).

(SCENE CHANGE)

Some people were seated in what looked like an old open theatre and there was a person on the stage that had blue hair and heavy armor. "Okay gather around people," he said and nobody moved. "Oh, I just now realized how stupid I sounded. Anyways thanks for coming to our little pow wow. Now I know many of you may be discouraged that two thousand people have died so far," he said.

"WHAT! TWO THOUSAND PEOPLE HAVE DIED ALREADY!" some players yelled.

"And I know more of you are even more discouraged that we haven't even beaten the first floor yet," he continued.

"WHAT I THOUGHT WE WERE ALMOST DONE!" some of them yelled.

"Uh you are aware that there are one hundred floors, right?" he asked.

"WHAT!" the same players yelled.

"Ugh I'm clearly not making this any better. Now let's start over I am Diavel and I am a knight," he said and people started to laugh.

"Hey, shut up you assholes and let the man speak!" Naruto said from the top and everybody started to shut up.

"Right, anyways we have found the boss room. So we need to defeat the boss and show everybody that we can do something besides sitting on our asses all day hoping somebody finds a way to get us out of here," Diavel said. "First thing that we have to do is split up into groups of six," he said and at this everyone started to group up and Naruto had a worried look on his face. At the end of it there were only three people not paired up. Naruto, a kid with black hair and a sword on his back, and a women who wears a cloak so nobody could see anything about her. Naruto watched the black haired one scoot over to the girl and they formed a group. Naruto walked over to them and jumped over them and landed on the row in front of them.

"Hey I see that you don't have that many players in your group and I don't have a group. How about we work together," Naruto said as he sent an invite.

"Uh sure, my name is Kirito," the black haired one introduced.

"Nice to meet you Kirito, I'm Naruto," Naruto said as he put out his right hand for a handshake which Kirito accepted.

"Alright, looks like everybody is teamed. Now with the help of the beta testers-" Diavel didn't get to finish his sentence because a man with orange hair jumped on to the stage.

"Beta testers are the reason we're stuck in this game," he said.

"What! Do you have any evidence to back that up?" Diavel asked and the orange haired man waved his hair dismissively.

"Evidence, I don't need any evidence. The beta testers took all the good things of this game for themselves," he said.

"If I may interject," a huge black man with a two handed axe on his back said as he got up from his seat.

"And who the hell are you?" the orange haired man asked.

"I go by many names. Mountain slayer, thunder lion, the chocolate axe, but you, you may call me Tiffany," the man says as he stands over the orange hair man.

"Tiffany, that's a pretty masculine name," he says.

"Shouldn't be it's a women's name. This is my wife's account," Tiffany said.

"Okay I don't know how to talk to you," the man said.

"Good then you can shut up and listen," Tiffany said as he pulled out a brown book. "Does everyone here have this book in their inventory?" he asked and everyone said yes. "This book was created by the beta testers and it's filled with tips and strategies on how to survive this game. Everyone read it and yet some people died," Tiffany said.

"Actually I didn't read it." "Yea I didn't read it either." "I skimmed it," most of the players said.

"What didn't any of you read it?" Tiffany asked. "It is literally a matter of life or death," he said.

"Dude it's like eighty pages long," someone said.

"Two thousand people are dead," he said.

"THEY ARE!" the idiots shouted.

"I am so done with you people," Tiffany said as he walked back to his spot.

"Okay can we get back to the meeting? For info on the boss it's all in here the latest issue of the guide book the bosses name isillfang the kobold lord, also he'll be surrounded by his minions. Isillfang carries an axe and a buckler and he has four health bars and when the last one turn's red he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a talwar. He will also change his pattern of attack," Diavel said and everyone started to whisper, quite loudly, amongst themselves. "That's it for the briefing and as for the distribution of loot. Money will be divided equally among everyone, the party that defeats the boss gets the XP, and whoever gets an item gets to keep it. Any objections," he said and nobody said anything. "Good, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"Ugh ten in the morning," some players complained.

"Fine we meet at twelve in the afternoon," Diavel said.

"Too early," the same players said.

"Fine we leave at the crack of two thirty, you lazy asses," Diavel said.

"Ugh now I have to set my alarm," one player said as everyone started to talk amongst themselves.

(SCENE CHANGE)

It was night and everyone was celebrating with festivities and we could find our heroes sitting alone under a tree. "So before we begin the fight I think we should get to know each other better," Naruto suggested. "I'll go first I'm Naruto I like Ramen and annoying the hell out of people. I dislike arrogant jerks and a lot of other things. And my skills are one handed swords and light armor," Naruto said.

"I'm Kirito and I like games and my family. I dislike player killers and being in groups. And my skills are for heavy one handed swords and light armor," Kirito said and Naruto puts his hands on his heart and pretends to be sad.

"You're saying you don't liking being in a group with us?" Naruto asked in a hurt tone and Kirito didn't know what to say. "Nah just kidding with you I know how you feel," Naruto said.

"I'm Asuna and I like friends and other things. I dislike perverts and other things. And my skills are for light one handed weapons and light armor," Asuna said as she took out stale bread and started eating it. Kirito then put down a small brown container next to her.

"Here try it with some of that it should make it taste better," Kirito said and she placed a cream like substance on the bread and took a bite out of it. A few seconds after the first bite she eats it all up in less than a second.

"Well guys it was nice getting to know you so I will see you tomorrow. Oh by the way try not to die tomorrow," Naruto said as he left the two to their own and walked to his rented room

(SCENE CHANGE)

They now all stood in front of the boss room. "Listen up everybody because I have one thing to say to you, let's win," Diavel said.

"And try not to die," Naruto said as Diavel opened up the boss room. Charging inside with weapons drawn they all saw a fat red monster sitting on a throne in the back of the room and the room changed colors to show green and purple. The boss jumps from his throne and lands in front of the group and gives a mighty roar and its minions appeared around him and they all charged forward. The raiding group did the same.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" A random player yelled as they ran forward and met the monsters in combat.

"Squad B block!" Diavel shouted and Tiffany blocked the bosses attack.

"D, E, and F keep those minions off us. A and B prepare to attack and the remaining groups when it draws back get ready to flank," Diavel said.

"Got it boss man," Naruto said as he killed another minion and Kirito and Asuna worked as a team to kill the minions by switching. Naruto saw a minion jump up in the air and was going to hit Asuna from behind. Before that could happen Naruto jumped up and hit the mace out of the minion's hands and twisted his body forward to give a mighty kick to its head which killed it.

"Thanks Naruto," Asuna said.

"No worries, I only charge ten bucks a favor," Naruto said.

"Can't you just save somebody out of the goodness of your heart?" she asked.

"Nope, I lost that a long time ago," Naruto said. Then the boss's last health bar turned red and it threw its axe and shield up in the air. Sadly the shield and axe landed on two separate players. One was squished to death and the other one was slice in two.

"Stand back I got this," Diavel said as he charged towards the boss.

"Wait it's no good get out of there!" Naruto and Kirito yelled at Diavel at the same time when they both noticed that it wasn't a talwar the boss pulled out it was a nodachi. But it was too late because the boss charged at Diavel and kept hitting him superfast, so fast that Diavel didn't even hit the floor until the boss stopped the attack.

Naruto, Kirito, and Asuna ran over to Diavel and saw how low his health was. "Shit this is bad. Okay here is the plan you guys try to heal Diavel and I'll distract the boss," Naruto said as he stood up and pulled his sword out.

"Are you crazy, you'll die out there," Kirito and Asuna said.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself," Naruto said as he charged at the boss. "HEY BIG AND UGLY!" Naruto screamed and the boss looked at him. "YEA I'M TALKING TO YOU, PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS KICK!" Naruto yelled as his sword glowed black and he charged forward.

The boss activated its sword skill and charged at Naruto. As soon as Naruto was in range it swung downwards. Naruto twirled to the right and kept running and the nodachi was stuck in the ground.

Naruto then slid under the boss and put both hands on his sword and hacked at the right leg. This caused a deep cut in it and angered the boss. It roared and turned to face Naruto and hit him with the nodachi. This caused Naruto to be sent flying up into the air until his body hit the ceiling and he fell back down.

The boss jumped up at high speeds with the sword skill towards Naruto. Naruto luckily moved his body mid-air and the nodachi sailed past him. Now falling stomach first towards the boss's head he activated his sword skill and gripped his sword with two hands. As soon as he was near the ugly face of the boss he brought down the sword with all his might and it cut through the head and down the entire body splitting the boss in half.

Naruto then continued falling and landed on the ground, hard. So hard that it left a crater. Looking at his health bar he saw that he had a speck of health left. Then he felt a flask touch his lips and he felt his health being regenerated. Looking up he saw Asuna holding the flask with Diavel and Kirito on his sides lifting him up. "So you live I see," Naruto said to Diavel.

"Yep I live to fight another day," he said.

"Well that other day isn't going to get you anywhere if you pull that stunt again," Naruto said to him and Diavel gave him a sheepish grin.

"I'll try not to do that next time," He said as they stopped in front of the group. "Everyone it is my pleasure to say that we have defeated the boss," Diavel said to the group and everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Stop cheering!" the orange haired man said (I forget his name so just go with it). "Can't you see these beta testers tried to kill us, they knew the techniques the boss used. You could have told us and we might have saved a few lives," he said.

 _This is bad, at this rate everyone will start fighting each other and beta testers could be hated and people could try to kill them,_ Naruto thought as everyone talked amongst themselves. Looking to his left he saw Kirito gulp and start laughing.

"So you guys think I used to be a beta tester. It's not cool to put me in the same class as those noobs," Kirito said.

"What did you say!?" the man asked.

"You heard me, most of the people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies. They were so green they didn't even know how to level up. Hell even you guys were better than they were," Kirito said as he started walking through the crowd and towards the man. "But me, I'm nothing like them. During the beta I made it to floors that were higher than what anyone else made and that's a fact. I did it by killing monsters on higher levels and killing bosses solo. I knew a bunch of sword skills and know a lot more than anyone else knows." He finished.

"What the hell, if that's true then your worst then a tester you're a cheater," the man said and the crowd started to say beta tester and cheater until it sounded like they were saying beater.

"A beater, yea that's good I like it. Okay you can call me a beater just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta testers," Kirito said as he started to walk away.

 _Damn it, he's throwing away his reputation to make sure the beta testers aren't hated_ , Naruto thought, _well I have one trick up my sleeve to make sure that doesn't happen._

"Hold up," Naruto said and Kirito stopped and everyone looked at him. "You think Kirito is a good beta tester, trust me when I met him he didn't know how to equip and item, he was like every other tester. Sure he got pretty far up but he only got to floor ten. If you want to see a real beater look no more because he's standing right in front of you," Naruto said as he placed on a gray and red jacket with a sword symbol on the right sleeve (Dante's jacket in devil may cry five). "You see I made it to floor sixty, and you want to know why," Naruto said and Kirito and everyone looked at him in shock. Kirito because he thought he got the furthest up and everybody else because they didn't think that was possible. "It's all thanks to this baby," Naruto said as the cloth wrappings on his arm bursted into a bunch of shards revealing his demonic looking arm.

"What the hell are you," the man asked.

"Hell if I know I'm not sure if I'm human or demon," Naruto said as the arm glowed with power.

"Y-you aren't human, you're a demon," the man said.

"Do you want to test out that theory?" Naruto said in a demonic tone as his eyes turned red and his whiskers grew more defined and his hair started floating upwards. This caused the man to fall back on his butt.

"N-no," he stuttered out and Naruto turned back to normal.

"Good, then I hope we all have a mutual understanding that the beta testers are average day players, and if you disagree then you can take it up with me," Naruto said as he walked out the boss room.

"Naruto wait," Kirito said as soon as they were out of the boss room. "Why did you do that man?" he asked Naruto.

"I knew what you were trying to do and unlike me you have things to fight for so I couldn't let you ruin your reputation and possibly die because of a beater status," Naruto said. "And a hint of advice if you ever get an offer to join a guild accept it, you can only get so far alone. That includes you to Asuna," Naruto said as Asuna walked in. "Now I bid you farewell," Naruto said as he took the transporter to the second floor.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SWORD ART ONLINE THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED


	3. Chapter 3 the moon light black cats

CHAPTER THREE

Naruto could be sitting at a table with Kirito and five people were standing around them. "Cheers everybody to the moon light black cats," a voice said as the five butted glasses.

"I got another, here's to the guys that saved our lives. To Kirito and Naruto," the one in yellow said and the other four cheered.

"Thank you for saving us," they all said in their own way. And the man in red armor bent down.

"Hey mister Kirito and mister Naruto, I hope I'm not out of line when I say this. But what level are you?" he whispered.

"Level twenty," Kirito said.

"Level twenty six," Naruto said.

"Wow you're at are level and still a solo player, you guys are inspirations," he said.

"First time somebody has said that about me," Naruto said.

"And if you don't mind would it be okay if you joined our guild?" the man in red asked.

"Sure it seems interesting," Kirito said and Naruto had a thinking look on his face.

"Hmm, no more being alone, lose more XP, and share items," Naruto said out loud. "There are more cons but I wouldn't have to do shit alone anymore and I could be there when I need to save all your asses. I'll do it," Naruto said and everyone surrounded them and started introducing themselves.

(SCENE CHANGE)

We now find our favorite guild fighting a big mantis monster. Sachi was in the front with her shield our and a sword. The monster was about to attack and she stumbled backwards while Sasamaru used his spear to hold it back. The monster raised its claw up to the air and Sachi's barely managed to block it in time.

Naruto ran towards the mantis and jumped up and landed on his head and repeatedly slashed it with his sword. "Hurry up and die you mother fucker," Naruto said and the mantis died.

"Sachi, a hint of advice, when the monster is about to attack you want to raise your shield at the right time. That way you will receive little to no damage and the opponent will stagger. This give you the chance to attack it freely," Kirito explained to her.

"Okay thank you Kirito," Sachi said.

"Wait why does Kirito get the thanks, didn't I kill the monster," Naruto said with a pout.

"I think this just means that I'm a more likeable person, Naruto," Kirito said.

"Sure Mr. Broody and darkness," Naruto said.

"You want to start something?!" Kirito asked.

"Maybe I do what is it to you?!" Naruto asked.

"Guys stop arguing, you are both good people, I think," Sachi said and they just huffed and everyone else started laughing at their antics.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Everybody was sitting on a grassy meadow having a picnic. "The assault team made it through to floor twenty eight," Kirito said as he read the newspaper.

"Hey Kirito, what does the assault team have that we don't?" Keita asked.

"Numbers," Naruto said before Kirito could answer.

"Maybe its willpower," Keita said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto and Kirito asked.

"I guess what I mean is that they have the will to stick up to their friends, or any player for that matter. Truth is I like to think we have that same type of willpower, even though we still need there protection. That said our first priority is looking out for each other but someday if we get stronger we'll join the elites in the assault team," Keita said.

"I see, but my first priority is looking out for the babes of this game. Hell the only reason I save your sorry asses was because of Sachi," Naruto joked. Kirito face palmed at his friends antics, Sachi blushed, and the rest of the guild laughed.

"You really think we can be as strong as the elite guilds?" Ducker asked as he put Keita in a headlock.

"Yea what if I do, nothing wrong with setting our sights high. But we have to be level forty," Keita said and the guild started to talk to him. Naruto looked at Kirito and saw that he was looking at the guild with a smile on his face and was in thought. Then he saw Kirito frown and Naruto knew what it was about. The fact that they lied about their levels. Kirito was actually a level forty eight and Naruto was a level fifty two. Naruto knew that one day he would have to tell them and face forgiveness or hatred.

(SCENE CHANGE)

The guild was now in a rented room. Keita was sitting in front of them, Kirito, Ducker, and Gary were sitting on the bed closest to the door. While Naruto was sitting by Sachi and Tetsuo. "Okay guys after our latest hunts in the fields, we have two hundred thousand col," Keita said.

"Buying a house of our own doesn't seem like such a pipe dream anymore," Tetsuo said.

"I know we should upgrade Sachi's equipment," Sasamaru.

"I'm fine with what I have," Sachi said.

"Oh come on it's not fair to make Kirito and Naruto be out in the front forever," Ducker said.

"I'm sorry," Sachi said.

"It's alright," Kirito said.

"I don't mind, I get more XP like that anyways," Naruto said.

"Thanks guys, and Sachi I know switching jobs isn't easy but you're almost there, you can do it I know it," Keita said and Sachi just nods her head and then looks down in shame.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto and Kirito were walking down a path in the middle of the night and they stopped at some ruins and saw two guilds. One was wearing red samurai armor and the other was wearing leather jackets with a hood and it was black (the thieves guild armor from Skyrim but all black). The leader of the samurai had pink hair and a bandanna on his head and he killed a wolf with a sword skill. "Klein," Kirito said to himself.

"Connor," Naruto said as he saw the one with hazel eyes, brown hair, pale skin, and a new scar that was below his right eye.

Then both look up at the hill and see Naruto and Kirito. "What's up Kirito/Naruto, the trash mobs all yours guys," Connor and Klein said at the same time. They both run up the hill.

"Man it's been a while since I've seen you," Connor said to Naruto.

"That's probably because you have no way of tracking me and I try to avoid you," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ha very funny asshole," Connor said but then he saw a symbol above Naruto's health bar. "Hold up, you joined a guild that wasn't mine? That is a low blow man a low blow," Connor said.

"Yea well things happen and I was confident you guys would've died by now," Naruto said.

"You are still the biggest asshole I know," Connor said and Naruto noticed Kirito walking away from Klein.

"Ugh I should probably follow him, I feel like he'll go into one of his emo fits. Anyways I'll see you later," Naruto said as he chased after Kirito.

"Hey Kirito why the hell did you drag me out here?" Naruto asked.

"I want a fight," Kirito said as he sent a duel request.

"What brought this on?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see who is better," Kirito said as he took his sword out.

"Your funeral," Naruto said as he accepted the invite and a timer with two health bars appeared above them. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO! The timer said and they both charged forward.

Naruto jumped over Kirito and did a twirl for style. He landed right behind Kirito and went for a horizontal slash. Kirito ducked and the blade went right over him and he did a 180 turn and kicked Naruto's feet. This sent Naruto to turn and his feet were up in the air. Thanks to quick thinking Naruto landed on his right hand and jumped back into place.

Naruto then brought his left hand up as Kirito's sword was nearing him. When the sword made contact it broke through the cloth wrapped around it and it hit the demonic arm. Naruto grabbed Kirito's sword with his left arm before Kirito could react and through it up in the air. Since Kirito was left vulnerable Naruto hacked and slashed at Kirito until his health was red. This ended the match since it was set to whoever reached red first lost.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked Kirito as he gave him a health potion.

"Yea, now come on let's head back to town," Kirito said as he took out a teleporting crystal and teleported to the town and Naruto did the same.

(SCENE CHANGE)

They arrived back at town and Kirito got a message. Opening it up it said that Sachi went off somewhere and the guild hasn't seen her and they were wondering if Naruto and him could find her. Kirito's eyes turned green and he followed the trail.

Naruto on the other hand sent out a pulse of energy that only he could see. Now he saw the world in blood red and saw what happened in the past. He saw Sachi's character and followed it to where she was.

They eventually found her under a bridge crying. "Sachi," Naruto and Kirito said as they walked up to her.

"Hey Naruto and Kirito," she said. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"Kirito's tracking skill is top notch and I have a certain skill I'd rather not talk about," Naruto said. Now for all of you her were too lazy to read the last few chapters. Naruto is hated by those who know of his demonic origins, these origins has given him his arm and he doesn't like to talk about his demonic powers.

"Oh, um Kirito not to be rude or anything but is it okay if me and Naruto talk alone?" she asked.

"Yea sure," Kirito said as he got up and walked off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"We should run away," Sachi said.

"Runaway from what?" he asked.

"From this town, from the monsters, from the guild, and from Sword Art Online to," she said and Naruto gave her a baffled look.

"Are you talking about suicide?" he asked in a serious tone that not many see.

"That's not such a bad idea," she said. "Sorry but no, if I had the guts to die I wouldn't be hiding in town where it's safe, would I," she said and Naruto had a serious look still on his face. "But seriously why can't we just leave. Why do we have to die when it's just a stupid game? What's the point in going through this?" she asked and Naruto had a sympathetic look on his face.

"There is a point," he said and she looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked him and he looked at her in the eyes.

"To live, you owe it to those who have died and to your friends and family," Naruto said.

"B-but I'm so afraid of dying in here," she said.

"It's that bad for you," Naruto said.

"I'm so scared, I haven't been able to get any sleep recently," she said.

"You're not going to die," he said.

"How can you be so sure about that?" she asked.

"The black cats are strong as a guild and you're the strongest of them," he said.

"You honestly think I won't die? You think I'll make it back to the real world?" she asked.

"I'm confident by one thousand percent, you'll see we'll clear this game together and go back to the real world," he said and she smiled and a lone tear drop traveled down her face. "Now come on let's head back to the inn," he said as he got up and walked back to the inn with her behind him.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto was sitting on his bed and was scrolling through his inventory. He took off his shirt. Then there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said and Sachi walked in and then blushed when she saw he didn't have a shirt on and was showing his abs to the world. But she stopped blushing when she saw the amount of scars on his chest and back.

"I'm sorry I can't get to sleep, is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" she asked.

"Yea sure," Naruto said and she walked to the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get those scars? Was it from a monster?" she asked him as the lights were turned off.

"If parents are monsters then yes I got them form monsters," Naruto said and this shocked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's a long story are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked and she nodded her head yes. "Okay but first I'm going to show you something scary and I want you to promise not to scream, can you do that?" he asked and she again nodded her head yes. "Okay," Naruto said as he unwrapped the cloth on his left arm showing his glowing demonic arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My arm," he said.

"Why is it like that?" she asked.

"You see my family is filled with rich stuck up assholes. The mother that gave birth to me was Kushina Uzumaki but she died due to birth affects. So my father always blamed me for her death and would always beat me for it. He eventually moved on and married a women named Sarah Haruno who had a daughter name Sakura Haruno. I never liked them because they were bitches. I thought since he was married he would stop beating me but it only got worse. He and his new wife beat me along with Sakura every night. Then the incident happened," Naruto said.

"What incident?" she asked.

"The incident that changed my life. One day I was walking on the streets and all of a sudden the world started to change and everything looked demonic. Then some monsters tried to kill me and I passed out. When I woke up the monsters were all dead and my left arm was replaced by this," Naruto said as he pointed to his left arm. "When I went home my father saw my arm and called me a demon and he started beating me for a few weeks straight. They tried to cut my arm off but every time something harmful would touch it a blast of energy would stop the item. So they kept beating me for years. Then I found someone like me. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Through major studying we found out we were the reincarnation of two demons known as Dante and Vergil. I was the reincarnation of Dante and he was the reincarnation of Vergil. While looking through their history for anything about my arm we found out that they had a cousin named Nero who had this arm. Over time we eventually became friends and then brothers in all but blood. Then all that changed when Sasuke's family was murdered by his older brother. Sasuke wanted revenge so he trained in the one thing we promised not to do, he trained his demon powers. He eventually left and I don't know where he left to. And my parents would have a child named Naruko. I thought it was finally over but the beatings somehow got worse and they would always threaten me if I went anywhere near her. That is how I got these scars," Naruto finished explaining.

"How old were you when the beatings started?" she asked.

"Not even a month old," Naruto said and she gasped in shock at how someone could do that.

"What's your father's name?" she asked.

"Minato Namikaze," Naruto said.

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"Seventeen," he said. "I'll tell you about the rest of it tomorrow," Naruto said as he fell asleep.

(SCENE CHANGE)

The entire guild, besides Keita who was buying a house, were exploring a dungeon for money. "Hey guys look a room," Ducker said as he ran up to the entrance. The rest of the guild walked up to him. "I see a chest," he said as he started to run towards it.

"Wait don't go in there!" Naruto and Kirito yelled realizing it was a trap. But it was too late as the room turned red, this meant that it was an anti-crystal area. And mineral elementals and dark dwarves came out of hidden rooms. The door behind them shut close.

"Teleport town! Teleport town!" Ducker yelled as he held up a crystal.

"We can't use our crystals," Sachi said. The beast charged forward and Naruto was slicing through them and sow was Kirito. But each monster they killed another would respawn in its place.

A mineral elemental nocked Ducker to the floor and dark dwarves surrounded him. They raised their pick axes and started swinging into his back. "AHHHH!" Ducker yelled before he shattered into a million fragments.

"Ducker no!" Tetsuo yelled but then he got hit by a dark dwarf and shattered into pieces.

"Tetsuo! YOU BASTARDS!" Sasamaru yelled and he charged forward and activated his ability and stabbed a mineral elemental in the chest. The monster didn't even feel it and it raised its arm and brought it down on Sasamaru's head, ending his life.

Naruto was slashing through enemies when he saw Sachi cornered. He felt his arm over load with power as he charged forward. He jumped on top of a mineral elemental and ripped its head off. He charged towards Sachi as he hacked and slashed with Kirito to her. He used his arm to also kill.

He stretched out his hand, "Sachi!" he yelled.

"Naruto," she said as she stretched out her arm. Then a mineral elemental slashed her back. To Naruto his world seemed to slow down as he saw Sachi fall to the ground. As she was falling she said something that he didn't here and she exploded into a million shards.

"SACHI!" Naruto screamed then time seemed too moved even slower. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as his eyes turned blood red and the pupil got smaller. First a single tomoe appeared on each eye, then two, then three, and then his tomoe transformed into a swirl (like the Uzumaki swirl). Naruto panted heavily and Kirito ran up to him while defending him from monsters.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened and a streak of blood poured down from them. "Amaterasu," he whispered and the entire room was filled with black flames. The flames affected the monster but not Kirito and him. Any monster that would respawn would die faster than the eye could blink. Then the room turned back to normal and an item screen popped up in front of them. Kirito got a black coat with blue on the shoulders and buttons on them. Naruto got a sword that looked like it was made of motor cycle parts and it was called the red queen (Nero's sword).

(SCENE CHANGE)

"You're a demon, you had no right to be with us," Keita said to Naruto as he held the keys to the house he bought. He dropped the keys to the ground and walked to the ledge. He jumped. Naruto ran to him to try to catch him but it was too late. Naruto watched as his body blew up into a million pieces. He dropped to his knees and pounded the ground while screaming until he passed out from the lack of oxygen. Kirito watched it all and had tears streaming down his eyes. He picked up Naruto and went to the inn trying to forget everything that happened.

AUTHORS NOTE

This was a really hard chapter to make since I had to watch the episode over and over again to get the dialogue. This is the longest and saddest chapters I have written. No comments so I ask for reviews. I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online this is purely fan based. Now leave me as I cry : (


	4. Chapter 4 Saint Nicolas the Renegade

CHAPTER FOUR

Six months have passed since the day everyone in the guild died. Now it was December twenty fourth and Naruto was sitting on a bench in the town square. "I've heard someone has been taking risk with their level raising," a male voice said. Turning his head to the right Naruto saw Connor in the same uniform sitting next to him.

"Did you find what I've been looking for?" Naruto asked him.

"Yea, tonight the event box is going to appear, he's called Nicolas the Renegade, and he's going to show up under a fern tree. All the major guilds are searching for it as we speak," Connor said.

"Then there is no time to waste," Naruto said as he got up.

"Don't tell me you're going solo on this one?" Connor asked but Naruto was actually gone. "Damn it, I miss the days when he was more of an ass," Connor said to himself.

You see since the guilds deaths Naruto has changed. His skin has become slightly paler, his hair became white as snow, and his eyes that once held emotion were now as cold as ice.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto was walking through the forest with a map in his hand. He stops when he sees the tree. He then runs forward at break neck speed. When he was nearly there he stops when he sees Kirito talking to Klein and his guild.

"You're trying to get the revival item, aren't you?" Klein asked Kirito.

"Yea I am," Kirito said in a cold voice.

"Don't be risking your life for a rumor that could turn out to be bogus. Man you can't be messing around in this death game. Once your HP hits zero that's it." Klein says and was about to say more when Naruto interrupted him.

"When you watch the guild and person you promised to protect you will go to any lengths to bring them back," he said and everyone was surprised because they didn't see him there.

"Then we can help you. Join up with us and whoever gets the item keeps it. No harm done," Klein said.

"Then there is no point, I have to do this alone," Kirito said.

"Think about what you're going to do Kirito, its suicide. I can't let you die like that, come on," Klein said.

"I agree with Klein, Kirito," Naruto said as he walked up to him.

"You do," Klein said in shock thinking that Naruto was the stubborn one of the two.

"Yes, I can't let you die like this," Naruto said as he gave Kirito a chop in the neck, knocking him out. Then players started to surround them.

"It's the Holy Dragon alliance, they'll do anything for a rare item," Klein said as his guild drew their weapons out.

"Those bastards," Naruto said as he unsheathed Red Queen from his back.

"Screw these guys, Get out of here Naruto," Klein said.

"No way," Naruto said.

"Leave them to us, we can hold them off, get going," Klein said.

"Thank you, Klein," Naruto said as he started running towards the tree.

He was at the base of the tree. The tree itself was taller than any building Naruto has seen and it glowed blue. Then a bell was heard throughout the forest. Then the jingle of multiple bells was heard. Looking up Naruto saw to streaks of blue fly through the air and then a giant man fell through the sky. When it landed snow exploded around him. Looking up Naruto saw the weirdest version of mall Santa he has seen.

"That is one ugly motherfucker," Naruto said as a little bit of his personality returned to him.

It moved its head like a robot. "HOHOHO!" it said as it raised its hands and smashed the ground where Naruto was standing. Naruto back flipped away from it and then ran up the arm of Nicolas. He then jumped to the left and was in front of its face. Naruto sliced it multiple times with his sword across its face. This made it go to the third life bar.

"YOU'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY BOY!" It yelled as it took out chunks of coal from its pocket and through it at where Naruto landed. It exploded and that sent Naruto tumbling back and he lost a quarter of his health and burnt the bottom of his coat.

"Damn it, I really liked this coat. Hey fatso you better hope you have another one of these in that sack of yours!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the sack under the tree.

Nicolas through the explosive coal again but Naruto was fast enough to dodge it. He then ran forward and slid on his knees under Nicolas. He then slashed at the right foot. Cutting it off. He then got off his knees and cut the left foot off. This sent the boss to its final bar.

"HAVE A PRESENT!" Nicolas yelled as present boxes started falling from the sky. Naruto walked forward to one but it exploded as soon as he came near it. Some of the other boxes exploded and the others opened up and small demonic looking elves came from them. The elves charged at Naruto.

Naruto activated his sword skill and his sword glowed blood red. He ran forward and in one swipe killed half of the elves and in his second swipe killed the rest of them. He was to slow to notice though that Nicolas had thrown a piece of exploding coal under his feet.

"Merry Christmas," Nicolas said and the coal exploded. This burnt the rest of Naruto's coat (Still the one from the DMC V) and sent his health bar to yellow border line red.

Naruto's arm pulsed with energy and it burned the cloth around it. "You know what, this is the perfect time to try a new move I've been working on," Naruto said as he opened up his demonic arm. Then a sphere of blood red energy the size of his fist hovered above it. Naruto ran forward as fast as he can.

"DEMONIC RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed it into Nicolas's chest and sent it to the red zone. Seeing as that didn't kill him Naruto did a 360 twirl and chopped of the head of Nicolas with Red Queen.

This killed Nicolas instantly. "Boom," were the words Nicolas said as his body exploded in a giant burst. White light could be seen all around the forest.

Naruto laid on the floor with his health at a red and only a speck remained. "I have to stop fighting bosses by myself, it's bad for my health," Naruto said as he stood up and drank a health potion restoring his health.

He walked up to the bag Nicolas was guarding and got two items from it. One was a black and red coat with black jeans and a watch (Nero's outfit from DMC four) he put that on first, and the other item was and the other was a blue orb in a yellow holding of sorts.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Klein's guild was sitting down with their weapons scattered on the ground and were breathing hard. Kirito was sitting with them to because he woke up when the fighting started. The sound of someone teleporting was heard. Looking up they saw Naruto with a grim expression on his face. "Naruto hey," Klein said but stopped what he was going to say when he saw Naruto's face. Naruto through the item to Klein.

"There, that's the revival item," Naruto said and Klein opened it up to see what it could do and Kirito looked over his shoulder. They read the items description.

"Must use within ten seconds of players death!" he said in shock.

"If someone ever dies in front of you this might come in handy," Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Naruto stay alive, I don't care how you do it. I can't have you dyeing," Kirito said as he got up and walked in the opposite direction of Naruto.

(SCENE CHANGE)  
Naruto was sitting in a room alone. Then a message sign beeped. Opening it up he saw it was a gift from Sachi. He immediately opened it up when he saw the name. Out from it came a floating object (I don't know the shape). Pressing the button on it, it came on. It was now see through and there was a yellow light inside it.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto," Sachi's voice said from the message and Naruto gasped in shock. "By the time you here this I'll probably be dead, how can I explain this. Let's see, the truth is that I never really wanted to leave the town of beginggs, and I knew if I fought with an attitude like that I would end up dyeing someday. But that's not anyone's fault, that's something I have to deal with. Naruto ever since that night you found me you kept telling me I wasn't going to die no matter what. But what if I got killed anyway, I knew if I died you would blame yourself. That's why I decided to record this for you. By the way I know how powerful you really are, sorry I sort of peaked when you weren't looking. I started wandering why you kept the truth from everyone, I wondered why you decided to fight with us, and I never figured it out though. When I found out how strong you were it made me so happy and I felt relieved. So even if I die you must go on living. Okay Naruto, stay alive so you can see the end of this world and find out why it was created, find out why a weakling like me ended up here, find out the reason you and I met, please that's what I wish. Since I still have time and its Christmas I'll sing you a song," Sachi's message said and it started to hum Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Through the entire message Naruto thought of his time in the guild. Looking out the window he could see Sachi humming the song. No tear drops were falling from Naruto's face no matter how hard he tried.

"Anyways I'm glad to have met you and Kirito, even it was for a little while. Thank you, goodbye," the message ended and the box fell on the table dead. Naruto played through the memory of when Sachi died and heard her words matched what she said when she died. Naruto tried and tried to cry but he couldn't. He then remember something his father said to him when he was being beaten.

Devils don't cry, his father said. Naruto couldn't cry so he screamed the way a person screams when you lose someone close to you. He screamed until he passed out on his bed. He fell asleep.

AUTHOR NOTE

Just answering a few comments. Yes to Have a Little Faith I know about all the stuff you said and I'm not sure what you are applying it to and second yes I know there has been changes to the storyline but not major, besides it's called a fanfiction changing story line is part of that. And Ejammer to your comment I'm just going to say I'm an asshole. I do not own Naruto or SAO this is purely fan based.


	5. Chapter 5 the dragon

CHAPTER FIVE

In a dark damp room there was a figure in a cloak sitting on a throne with black fire on the wall. "He doesn't have enough power, but our fight is near. Only time will tell the outcome of our fight," the figure said to himself as he looked through a bucket of water at a blond figure. "Hurry up and get stronger, Naruto," the figure said.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto was killing a bunch of small rock golems. He activated his sword skill and sliced through them like they were nothing. Leveled up, a pop up screen appeared. "Level one hundred," Naruto said to himself.

"HEY NARUTO, THERE IS A DUNGEON OVER HERE!" a voice yelled.

"Coming!" Naruto shouted back as he headed towards the voice. Naruto found a man in a grey borderline purple leather suit that had a hood and mask covering his face and a black falcon like symbol on his chest (Nightingale armor Skyrim).

"Jesus man what were you doing over there. I look away for one stinking second and when I look back I hear death and destruction," the hooded man said.

"There was an army of rock golems over there, what do you expect me to do, not kill them. You obviously don't know me that well Connor," Naruto said.

"I wonder why I ever became friends with a psychopathic murderer like you," Connor said.

"Because you were a noob," Naruto said.

"Yea, and you never told me jack shit on how to play this game," Connor said.

"I taught you the story of the pebble," Naruto said.

"Yea, because I can obviously see how a pebble will come in handy when we face the final boss," Connor said.

"You never know. Anyways where is the dungeon you were talking about?" Naruto asked.

"This big cave right in front of you," Connor said as he moved Naruto's head to the right and showed him a huge cave.

"How the hell did I mess that?" Naruto asked himself.

"Because you're stupid," Connor said and was hit in the back of the head by Naruto. "OW!" Connor screamed.

"Bitch about it to someone who cares, now onward," Naruto said as he walked into the cave with Connor walking behind him mumbling about the idiots of this world.

They entered the cave and saw it was as gloomy as every other cave. Then a roar was heard. Looking behind they saw ten zombie looking creatures with glowing blue eyes and ancient armor.

"How do we miss this shit?!" Naruto shouted as they charged forward. Connor took out a bow that matched his armor. He nocked three arrows and killed three of those creatures with an arrow to the head.

Naruto took out his sword and charged forward and killed the rest of the enemies. "Come on there might be something good at the end of this," Naruto said as he walked further into the cave.

They now stood in front of a huge wooden door. "What do you think is in it?" Connor asked.

"Money, items, and a possible death," Naruto said and Connor sweat dropped at the last part.

"You are a real cheerful guy to talk to, you know that," Connor said.

"First time someone has said that," Naruto said.

"I'm not surprised, anyways let's go in," Connor said as he took a teleporting crystal out with Naruto doing the same. They then kicked the door open.

Nothing. Not a single ounce of life. "Ah come on did we go through this for nothing?" Connor asked.

" **ROAR**!" they heard and looking into the room they saw flames from some torches sputtered on and off. In the middle of the room was a pitch black dragon. " **WHO GOES THERE?!** " the dragon yelled and then it sniffed the air. " **Ah travelers you will make a tasty snack** ," it said and then shadow like tentacles shot out from behind them and pushed them into the room and the door shut.

New mission acquired: SURVIVE. If you can survive and kill Shadow wing then the prize will be great if you don't then the entire cave will collapse.

The pop up screen said. "Shit we can't get out," Connor said as he banged on the door.

"Then we fight," Naruto said as he unsheathed Red Queen.

"We are so going to die," Connor said as he took out a sword that matched his armor and had the falcon crest on the hilt.

The dragon then took a large gulp of air. " **AMATERASU**!" it shouted as black flames shot out of its mouth. Naruto rolled to the right and Connor rolled to the left. Naruto got up and charged at the dragon while activating his sword skill.

" **RED DEATH**!" Naruto screamed as he made multiple cuts on shadow's wing. But Shadow turned with speeds that should be impossible for a big dragon like him and batted Naruto away with his tail sending him flying into Connor.

"Way to go," Connor said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I don't see you doing anything," Naruto said as the dragon took in another gulp of air.

"Just watch," Connor said as he charged forward and activated his sword skill. " **Nights shadow**!" he shouted and he disappeared. Then there were a series of cuts that appeared on the dragons head.

" **AMATER** -" Shadow didn't finish his sentence because there was a gaping hole in his jaw. A flicker happened and Connor was on the dragons head while holding the sword in the jaw.

Shadow swiped Connor with his claw sending him to the ground. Connor took out his bow and fired a shot into Shadow's eye. The arrow had a rope connected to it so Connor swung to Naruto and landed by him.

"Impressive," Naruto said as he saw that the dragon was on his third bar of health and that bar was slowly dropping because of the blood loss in the jaw and eye. "But I can do better," Naruto said as the bandages around his left arm burned off and he charged forward. "Demonic rasengan!" he shouted as the blood red sphere of energy appeared on the palm of his left hand. Naruto jumped up and slammed it into the good eye of shadow. "Demonic explosion!" Naruto shouted and the rasengan, which was still in the eye, exploded. Naruto did a back flip and landed in style by Connor.

"Hmm, the judges have voted and you Naruto Uzumaki get a seven out of ten," Connor said.

"What I did way more damage than you," Naruto said as he pointed at Shadow whose left side of the face was now gone and left a bloody mess.

"Yes but there was no style to it," Connor said as he dogged a sloppy scratch from Shadow.

" **CURSE YOU DOVAKIIN!** " Shadow shouted (had to).

"You're not the first person to say that, well maybe not the last part," Naruto said.

"Can we get back on topic here, there is after all a dragon in front of us," Connor said as he shot arrows into the wings.

"Fine," Naruto said as a giant glowing blue hand shot out of his left arm and grabbed Shadow by the neck. "Get over here!" Naruto shouted (had to again) and the arm receded back to Naruto with Shadow still in its hand.

Naruto and Connor activated their sword skills and as soon as the boss was near them they charged at him. Naruto cut off the left wing and Connor chopped off the right wing. The boss's health was now at the last bar and was on red.

" **Alduin's furry,** " Shadow said and the cave seemed to rumble and the light seemed to be absorbed by Shadow as his health was healed. Then total blackness. "You have made me very angry," Shadow said in a deep voice.

"You wouldn't be the first person I managed to piss off," Naruto said as his arm glowed blue leaving a ten feet circle of light surrounding him and Connor. Then a black burst appeared in the light and hit Connor and disappeared. Connor was hit up into the air and fell back next to Naruto as he lost some health. Then the black blur appeared again, and again, and again. This happened until they were both down to yellow borderline red health.

"We are royally screwed," Connor said as he put his hands on his knees and started to breathe heavily.

" **Amaterasu's fangs** ," Shadow said as he came into the light with a perfectly healed jaw that had teeth covered in black fire. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto saw Shadow aim for Connor. Naruto's eyes morphed into blood red with a swirl.

" **Susanoo,** " Naruto said and like that a giant orange and black fox with one tail appeared with Naruto in the head. Naruto jumped in front of Connor and gave a head butt to Shadow who was sent to the ground by the force. Naruto raised his front paws up and started to repeatedly smash Shadows face until it was a bloody mess and he had a speck of health.

" **FEAR ME!** " Shadow shouted as he swiped Naruto's fox Susanoo's back paw with his tail and sent him to the ground. Shadow got up and bit Naruto's fox neck and kept him on the ground. Naruto used the one tail and wrapped around Shadow's tail and used his front paws to punch him repeatedly in the face.

Then there were hundreds of small explosions on the right side of Shadow and looking to the right Naruto saw Connor firing arrow after arrow into Shadow as they exploded. Since Shadow was stunned Naruto flipped him over so that he was on top of Shadow and bit at Shadow's neck and ripped out his innards with his claws.

" **NOOO**!" Shadow yelled as his health reached zero and he exploded into a million pieces.

Quest completed: Congratulations player your reward for this is rebellion, the sword of the great demon hunter Dante.

"How the fuck is this in the game. The only person who knows what this looks like to make an exact replica of this is," Naruto stops what he was saying and his eyes widen. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Who's Sasuke?" Connor asked as he limped over to Naruto and drank a health potion.

"My brother," Naruto said.

"You have a brother," Connor said in surprise.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Naruto said. "What did you get?" Naruto asked him.

"Two eggs and a new bow perk," Connor said as he took out two eggs. One was blood red and the other was pitch black. "You want one?" Connor asked.

"Sure," Naruto said and Connor passed him the blood red one.

"Whatever hatches out of this better be good or I'm going to be pissed," Connor said as he placed the egg back in his inventory.

"Message received," a robotic girl voice said. Looking at the pop up screen Naruto read the message. "Connor we have a boss clearing party meet up in thirty minutes let's go," Naruto said.

"I thought it was our day off," Connor complained.

"Yes it is and this is the last time I spend my day off with you," Naruto said.

"Well we had fun didn't we," Connor said.

"Yep because almost dyeing is totally fun," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Whatever let's just go to the damn meeting," Connor said as they teleported to the town.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _ **Hey guys sorry for the wait. My only question is about a Naruto and Asuna pairing and my answer is that you will have to read to find out (highly possible though). And for the one jackass who was too lazy to read the authors note I did mention the rightful owners of the first chapter. That's it and it might be a while before I update (I hate school). I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online**_.


	6. Chapter 6 rise of the laughing coffin

CHAPTER SIX

In a cave there was three people standing around a table with strong guilds in the background. The woman slams her hand down on the table. "If we lure it to the village it will be too busy slaughtering NPC's to notice that we are attacking it," she said and Kirito stands up from his seat.

"You can't be serious if we bring the boss to the village it will go after the villagers," he said.

"That's exactly the idea and while the boss is busy killing NPC's we can attack it," she said.

"Asuna, the NPC's are different then rocks or trees they actually have emotion due to being an A.I," he said.

"Doesn't make them alive, unlike us they can respawn," she said.

"So are we going to go so low as to be on Kayaba's level?" he asked.

"Explain," she said.

"Well think about it. First we kill monsters, then we kill NPC's, then it's a royal blood bath between players," he said.

"That won't happen," she said.

"Who says," he said.

"I do," she said.

"And who made you queen of the universe. In case you haven't noticed half the people in this room don't trust you, the only ones that do are from your guild and they only do because they are told to," he said.

"I'm in charge of this operation," she said.

"No you're not," he said.

"Kirito shut the hell up and listen to me," she said.

"Why do I have to listen to you at all, I could easily kill you and those goons behind you that have no backbone," Kirito said.

"I am second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath. That makes me your superior since you have no rank," she said.

"Oh I'm trembling in fear at the concept of rank," he said sarcastically.

"You know, Kirito, if you listened to simple orders your guild wouldn't be dead, now would they," she said and the air in the room seemed to freeze and everyone went numb from fear.

"What did you say?" the third person at the table said.

"I-I said that if he followed simple orders his guild wouldn't be dead," she said.

"Asuna, if you ever mention that again or blame Kirito for what happened I will go to your guild and slaughter every person there. Do I make my self clear," the third person said.

"Y-yes Naruto," Asuna said to the now identified Naruto.

"Good, now time for the compromise. In case you haven't noticed bosses can't leave the room they are placed in, trust me if they could leave we would've done your strategy a long time ago. So this is what we do," Naruto said as he explained an elaborate plan that the author won't write because it's too damn complicated and the boss fight won't be written down anyway.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto was meditating on a rock. "Damn you and Asuna do not get along that well," a voice said and looking to the right Naruto saw Connor walking to him.

"It's not my fault she's a bitch," Naruto said.

"You could at least try to get along," Connor said.

"I could spend the amount of time it would take to socialize with her on something way more useful," Naruto said.

"HELP!" a voice yelled. Naruto and Connor got up and charged towards the sound. They found a women being cornered with men in black cloaks surrounding her.

"No one is going to hear you or come to help you. Now where were we, oh right now I remember. A certain someone wants you dead and we're here to make sure that happens," the leader said as he raised a machete. He then exploded into a million shards as an arrow went through his chest.

"Damn it Connor do you not understand the concept of a duo sneak attack?!" Naruto asked as he jumped down from a tree and cut off the head of one player and punched a hole in the chest of another one.

"Says the savage whose first instinct is to charge in head first!" Connor shouted back as he held up his bow to block a sword swing. Connor then pulled out an arrow from his quiver and stabbed it in the player's knee.

"I've taken an arrow to the knee!" the player yelled as he fell on the ground due to the paralyzing poison on the arrow.

"This was different!" Naruto shouted as he formed a demonic rasengan in his hand and plunged it into the stomach of another player and watched with satisfaction as the rasengan exploded leaving nothing there.

"How so?!" Connor asked as he shot two other players with arrows point blank.

"There was a person to save!" Naruto shouted as he blocked a sword strike, disarmed the person, and ripped of his head with his demonic arm.

"When did you become compassionate about the wellbeing of strangers?!" Connor asked as he activated his bow skill and multiple neon blue arrows shot out of his bow and killed five more players.

"Since I fucked your mom!" Naruto said sarcastically as he stuck his sword through the chest of the last player.

"Well played," Connor said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Mam do you know who those people were?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the lady.

"They called themselves laughing coffin," she said.

"Okay, now what I want you to do is teleport to the nearest town and tell the Knights of the Blood Oath what happened here, okay," Naruto said as he handed her a teleportation crystal.

"Okay, thank you," she said as she teleported to the town.

"Who the hell is laughing coffin?" Connor asked.

"A guild filled with player killers, they've recently started to become bolder and have killed more players than any other player killing guild," Naruto said. "What confuses me is the fact there on this floor, they normally stick to the lower floors since there is not as much guards."

"Maybe they have started to accept higher ranking contracts, they did say they were going to kill that girl for money," Connor said while he was in a thinking pose.

"That's what's worrying me," Naruto said. "Will discuss this later, I have to meet up with Kirito in a few minutes."  
"Okay, well I have a guild meeting in a few minutes so I'll see you later," Connor said as he teleported away.

"These guys are becoming more of a pain in the ass every day," Naruto said as he thought of laughing coffin while he teleported to the town.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

"Hey Kirito how's it hanging?" Naruto asked as he walked into the restaurant.

"A person," Kirito responded.

"Don't tell me you went full emo," Naruto said.

"No, I meant that there was a murder that happened an hour ago," Kirito said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Right outside this restaurant," Kirito said.

"That's impossible, you can't kill in a safe zone," Naruto said.

"It is if you have the power to believe," Kirito said.

"Kirito, do us all a favor," Naruto said.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"Don't make jokes, they don't suit your emoness," Naruto said and Kirito gained an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who shouldn't make jokes?" a new voice said. Looking behind Naruto saw Asuna take a seat next to him.

"Why is she here?" Naruto asked Kirito.

"That is a rude question to ask a lady," Asuna said before Kirito could respond.

"You're a lady, I thought you were the brother of the world's ugliest ape," Naruto said in shock.

"I hate you," Asuna said.

"Feeling is mutual," Naruto responded.

"GUYS!" Kirito shouted and they both looked at him. "Can you please stop arguing?" Kirito asked.

"Fine," they both said at the same time.

"Good, now the reason I called you here is-"

"You're admitting you're gay," Naruto said before Kirito could finish his sentence.

"No," Kirito said.

"You're a girl who is also a lesbian," Naruto said.

"No," Kirito said in an agitated voice.

"You're secretly a horny gay emo alien who comes from the planet mars. You came on a secret mission to repopulate your endangered species but the government officials found out that you were gay when you got her. Now you are on the run from kickass alien spies. And I bet Asuna's life that Kayaba is one of these aliens and in order to kill you he has to kill off a lot of people due to your alien religion. This secretly means that the Illuminati has expanded its reaches to space making this entire game of killing all part of a master plan to take over the world and rule the universe. Am I right?" Naruto said/asked.

"You probably have one of the most fucked up minds that I have ever seen," Kirito said.

"A fucked up mind comes with the job of being a badass demon hunter," Naruto said.

"Never mind. As I was saying a man died in a safe zone and no one knows how," Kirito said.

"How did he die?" Naruto asked.

"Being hanged while there was a sword in his chest," Kirito said.

"Let me see the sword," Naruto said and Kirito took out the sword and handed it to Naruto.

"I know the right person to see who made this weapon," Naruto said as he looked at his contacts.

"Who is it?" Asuna asked.

"One of the most fucked up hillbillies you will ever have the pleasure of knowing," Naruto said.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

"Well hey there Naruto haven't seen you in a long time," a man with a long grey beard and hair said. He also wore brown leather boots, a brown apron that was over a green shirt, had dirt all over his body, brown jeans that went into his boots, a mallet in one hand, and a pair of cracked goggles on his head.

"I was here yesterday," Naruto said.

"Time flies by when you hammer away on an anvil all day," the man said.

"I bet it does. Anyways, I need you to look at this item for me okay Joe," Naruto said as he handed him the weapon.

"Will do," Joe said. While Joe was examining the weapon Asuna and Kirito looked around the rusted metal hut that was filled with the scraps of old weapons and armor and had an anvil and forge near the middle.

"This says it's player made," Joe said as he finished examining the weapon.

"By who?" Naruto asked.

"Grim Heart or something like that," Joe said. "Or is it Grim lock, I have no idea the author is too tired to look up the actual name."  
"Well thank you for your time and if you ever see the author tell him to go fuck himself," Kirito said as he placed the weapon in his inventory and walked out the shack with Kirito and Asuna to continue their investigation.

 **(AUTHORS NOTE)**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long update but if you read my Kurama Lagann series chapter one you would know that I lost a dear friend recently and I just haven't been getting into the mood for writing since then. So if you have any questions, comments, or concerns leave them in a review and the flames of criticism will not be listened to. Unless it is polite and you name what I did wrong that may or may not offend you. I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online this is purely fan based.**


	7. Chapter 7 death in the city

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The three musketeers are now sitting inside a restaurants discussing the sword. "So it's an average sword, has no special qualities, made by an average blacksmith, and has a stupid name. Who names a sword guilty thorn," Naruto said as he read the list Joe gave him. "Well I'm stabbing myself," he said as he raised the sword up and was about to stab himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Asuna yelled as she grabbed Naruto's hand, that had the sword in it, and stopped him from him stabbing his chest.

"Well I'm obviously stabbing myself through the chest to see if it kills me," Naruto said.

"Are you that stupid?" she asked. "It already killed someone!"

"Your point being?" Naruto said as he tried to put the sword in his chest.

"You're impossible," she moaned out.

"Why thank you I try," he said as he ripped the sword out of her hand and plunged the sword into his chest. "See I'm perfectly fine," he said as the safe zone box popped up.

"Sadly," Asuna said. "Now the next question, how did that man die if he was in a safe zone?" she asked to the other two.

"Don't know don't care," Naruto said as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Maybe he was Houdini reincarnated," Kirito said seriously.

"I somehow doubt that," Naruto and Asuna said at the same time.

"Oh here comes our comes the person we're interrogating, I meant interviewing," Kirito said as a girl with long blue hair, blue eyes, freckles under her eyes, light blue armor that showed her shoulders but covered her neck, a white breastplate, and a sword holstered on a brown leather belt.

"Hello Yoko," Asuna said as Yoko sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hello Asuna," Yoko said grimly.

"Your Yolk friend sure is cheery," Naruto said.

"Her name is Yoko," Asuna said since Yoruko was too long.

"Coco," Naruto said.

"Y-O-K-O!" Asuna spelled out slowly.

"Oh, now I understand. Her name is Dovahkiin," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers in understanding.

"How the hell did you come up with that?!" Asuna said in frustration.

"I'm bad with names," Naruto said as he remembered what he name his dog, before a demon killed it. The dog's name was Dogmeat.

"I can tell," Asuna said before she turned back to Yoko and went into, what the men of the group dubbed, her serious mode. "Now Yoko, have you ever heard of a player named Grimrock?" she asked Yoko.

Yoko's eyes opened in surprise and she sat up a bit but then went back to looking gloomy. "Yes, he was a member of the guild that Kains and I were once in." she said. "But why would you need to know that?"

"When we checked out the sword that was stuck In Kain's chest we found that it belonged to a player named Grimrock," Kirito said.

Yoko's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth.

"Can you think of why he would do this?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, I can," Yoko said as she placed her hands down on the table and squeezed them together. "But before I tell you, you must know why the guild has an effect in what has happened," she said.

 _Not another sob story, not another sob story, not another sob story,_ Naruto repeated in his head with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Our guild's name was Golden Apple. Six months ago, a rare monster we defeated dropped a powerful ring that raised agility by 20. We were divided on whether to use it for the guild, or sell it and split the earnings. But in the end, we put it by vote. The vote went 5-3 in favor of selling it. Our leader, Griselda, was going to stay overnight at a large town on the front lines, to give it to a broker. However, she never came back. Later, we learned that she'd died. I still don't know," Yoko explained what happened to the guild.

 _Damn it, was it too much to ask for a simple life filled with no sob stories_ , Naruto thought to himself as he zoned out on what Kirito and Asuna were saying.

"So it was probably one of the other seven members of the Golden Apple," Kirito said after thinking over it a bit.

Naruto saw the way her eyes moved to the side immediately, raising his suspicion.

"The most suspicious ones would be those who opposed selling it." Kirito said.

"So you mean to tell me that people that trusted each other well enough to form their own guild and have each other's backs when fighting monsters, would kill their leader over a ring that raises your agility by twenty," Naruto said and Kirito nodded. "Oh come on, I would understand if it raised your agility by sixty nine but this is just sad. No offense Coco," "Yoko," "What Asuna said, but your guild was probably filled with a bunch of sweaty nerds who play world of Warcraft constantly and will kill anyone and anything if it meant getting a good item or two," Naruto said and Yoko looked away and had tears starting to form in her eyes.

"OW!" Naruto yelled out when Asuna punched him on the arm, hard.

"You know, God gave you a nose so that if you can shut your mouth and still breathe," Asuna said. "Now Yoko, who was Grimrock?" she asked Yoko.

"He was Griselda's husband. Just within the game, naturally. Griselda was a powerful swordsman. Pretty and smart," Yoko said.

"Why can't you be like that Asuna?" Naruto yelled and Kirito had to hold down Asuna before she strangled Naruto to death.

"Grimrock was a kind man who was always smiling. They made a great couple, and they got along well. If he was the one responsible for yesterday's murder, he must be after the three who opposed selling the ring," Yoko said.

"Let me guess, you and Kain were two of the three who voted to not sell the ring," Naruto said.

"Is that true Yoko?" Asuna asked the girl.

"Yes," Yoko said.

"Then who's the other one?" Kirito asked.

"A tank named Schmidt. I heard he's on the front lines now, with the Holy Dragon Alliance," Yoko said.

"From one back stabbing guild to another, why am I not surprised," Naruto said as he remembered his encounter with that guild when he went to find the revival item.

"Isn't Schmidt that guy who leads the defense force and uses a giant lance," Kirito said.

"You know Schmidt. Can you let me talk to him?" Yoko asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Naruto said.

"May you let me talk to him?" Yoko said.

"I don't know, may you?" Naruto said and then immediately winced in pain when Asuna kicked his leg from under the table and gave him a death glare.

"We can get you to talk to Schmidt. I know someone at the Holy Dragon Alliance that can contact him," Asuna said.

"Okay, we'll go do that. Yoko don't leave the inn until we return," Kirito said.

"Okay," Yoko said and the three got out of their chairs and walked out the inn into the rain.

"I have to go check something. I might not be back for a while. Can you guys handle the rest of the investigation?" Kirito asked and they both looked at each other.

"You want me to work with him/her without tearing his/her head off. Not happening," Naruto and Asuna said at the same time. "Stop copying me!" they yelled. "Stop it! It's annoying!" they yelled at each other.

"See you guys are already great partners. So see you later," Kirito said as he pulled out a teleporting crystal and teleported away from them.

"That son of a bitch stole my idea," they both mumbled at the same time and then looked at each other.

"So if we're going to work together then I guess we're going to need to know each other," Asuna said as they walked to a bench and sat down. "My name is Asuna Yuuki. My likes are cooking, friends, the guild, and friends. My dislikes are the arrogant, the prideful, and white haired idiots who can't shut up. My goals are to leave this game and I don't really have a dream," she said.

"You wound me. Anyways, full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sparta, but I prefer Naruto Sparta. My likes are friends and killing wrongdoers. My dislikes are my family, this game, and my life in general. My goal is to find a certain friend of mine and beat him up and I don't believe in dreams," Naruto said.

"Why would you hate your family?" Asuna asked. "I know my family has problems but I don't hate them for it," she said.

"I'll tell you about it another day. Now should we go see this contact of yours?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, let's go," Asuna said as she pulled out a teleporting crystal and held on to his shoulder. Then they disappeared in a blue light.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Naruto now leaned on a wall while Asuna and Yoko were explaining the situation to Schmidt.

"Is it true that Kains was killed with Grimrock's weapon?" Schmidt asked as his body was shaking.

Yoko nodded her head. "It is," she said.

Schmidt stood up and raised his arms up. "Why would Kains be killed after all this time?! Did he steal the ring? Was he the one who killed Griselda? Does Grimrock plan to kill the three of us who opposed selling the ring? Is he after you and me, too?!" Schmidt said and then sat back down with his face in his hands.

"It could be another member, and Grimrock just made them the spear." Yoko said.

"It's a sword. That thing looks nothing like a spear," Naruto said.

"As I was saying. It may be Griselda's revenge…" Yoko said and two of the people looked at her in shock while the other one looked at her like she was crazy. "Only a ghost could kill someone inside a safe zone." She finished.

"Okay. Before you go into a long explanation of why this person can be a ghost let me say one thing. Anyone who believes what is coming next is the biggest idiom ever… Of all time," Naruto said. "Continue," he said.

Yoko stood up with her eyes wide. "I stayed up all last night, thinking. In the end, all of us were the ones who killed her! When that ring dropped, we shouldn't have ever voted. We should've just done what she wanted!" she yelled out and started stepping back towards the window. "Grimrock was the only one who said we should simply let Griselda decide. So he has the right to take revenge for Griselda on the rest of us." She said.

"You're kidding me. You're kidding me…" Schmidt said as he started shaking uncontrollably and put his face in his hands. "After all this time, six months. Why now? You're okay with this, Yoko? You're okay with being killed like this?" he asked.

Yoko's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk and she turned around showing the knife in her back and fell out the window. Naruto ran to the window and looked down. He saw Yoko fall down to the ground and as soon as she hit it her body exploded into a million shards.

"This is what happens when you act like a crazy bitch," Naruto said.

"Not the time, now go!" Asuna yelled as she pushed him out the window.

He turned his body and kicked off the wall while he fell. He then used his demonic hand to crawl up the building that he landed on. "Stupid bitch," Naruto mumbled to himself as he lifted himself onto the roof. Looking around he saw a hooded figure in a cloak start to run off. "Oh no you don't," he said as he jumped.

He jumped from roof to roof and once he caught up he started to run normally and then jumped to the other building that the figure was on. The figure took out a teleporting crystal from inside the cloak and Naruto jumped again to tackle the figure. But it was too late, the figure already teleported.

"Oh son of a bitch," he said as his momentum carried him off the roof and gravity pulled him down to the ground, hard. "Ugh, last time I try to act like Ezio from AC," he said as he dusted himself off. "I have to admit though, that chase looked pretty bad ass. Now back to Asuna," he said as he started to walk back to the building.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto walked into the room. "What took you so long to get back here?" Asuna said.

"Well you see Asuna. After I fell off the building I started walking back here but I had to help an elderly lady who couldn't carry all of her groceries. After I helped her with that she asked me to get her cat down from the tree so I did that. But when I gave it back to her I realized that it was a black cat so I had to take the long way around here. Then I was met with a cross road and one said Asuna and one said life. I chose the life path and eventually got lost on the road of life," Naruto explained and was met with a fist to a face, causing him to fall down.

"It's not nice to make a lady wait," Asuna said.

"It's not nice to punch someone in the face either," Naruto said as he got up.

"Stop complaining. Now tell me did you get him?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't," Naruto said.

"Just answer the damn question," Asuna said.

"No, he teleported away before I could tackle him like a professional NFL player," Naruto said.

"NFL?" Asuna asked.

"So American sport where two teams of big sweaty men tackle each other for a ball," Naruto explained.

"Weird," Asuna said.

"Tell me about it. I here that there have been deaths because of that sport, fans killing each other," Naruto said. "Now, how did Thomas die?" he asked.

"Yoko," Asuna corrected himself.

"Same thing," Naruto said.

"That robe was Griselda's. It was Griselda's ghost…" Schmidt said as his entire body was shaking. "She really has come to get revenge on all of us!" he said and continue to ramble on.

"You know I really should go," Naruto said as he opened the door but Asuna grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room.

"I'm not dealing with this by myself," Asuna said.

"You owe me," Naruto said.

"I'll put that on the bottom of my list of priorities," Asuna said.

"Just to let you know, Schmidt, that wasn't a ghost. The two safe area murders have to work using some logic that involves the system," Naruto said.

"I-I got to go," Schmidt said as he jumped out of the seat and ran out the room.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto and Asuna now sat on a park bench in the town square. "Was that black robed figure really the ghost of Griselda?" Asuna asked.

"Can't be, there are no such things as ghost. When someone dies two things happen to them. They become angels or demons. The latter kills the people of this realm and when they become a demon they look completely different than what they used to. The figure that killed Rob," "Yoko," "was to humanoid to be a demon," Naruto explained.

"How do you know if there are such things as demons and angels?" Asuna asked.

"I've killed demons, their blood is all over my hands," Naruto said.

"Prove it," Asuna said.

"Can't, there are no gates of hell in this digital world," Naruto said.

"When we get out of here you'll prove it," Asuna said.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he twirled the knife that killed Yoko in his hand and that sat there, awkwardly, for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes.

"Here," Asuna said as she put her hand out and gave Naruto a purple package.

"You're giving it to me?" Naruto asked as he put the knife away.

"What else would I be doing?" Asuna asked. "Do you think I'm showing it off or something?" she said.

"U-Uh, thanks," Naruto said as he took the package. He then unfolded it and revealed a sandwich.

"Its durability is nearly at zero," Asuna said. "So you should probably eat it before it disappears," she said.

"Got it," Naruto said and lifted the sandwich to his face and took a huge bite out of it. He pulled the sandwich away from his face and looked down at it in aww. "T-This is the best thing I've ever tasted," Naruto said and then took more bites out of it. "Where did you get this from?" he asked.

"You do know I can cook, right?" Asuna said.

"That's stereotypical," Naruto said.

Asuna slammed her foot down and the sandwich slipped out of his hand and hit the ground, shattering into millions of triangles.

Naruto fell down on his knees and looked down at where the sandwich shattered for a bit.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked and Naruto raised his hand up, telling her to be quiet.

"I've solved the mystery," Naruto said.

"What did you solve?" Asuna asked.

"We never saw a thing. We just thought we did. But we really saw something else. There never was a weapon or any kind of logic that would allow killing within the safe areas!" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"Can't you see, the people who have died had their armors at a low durability so that when anything hit it would explode. At the same time they would use a teleporting crystal so that it appeared as if they were dead," Naruto explained.

"So you're saying that Yoko and Kain are actually alive?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, Asuna check your friends list," Naruto said and Asuna opened up her menu and slid through the options and clicked on friends. She then scrolled down to the Y section and found Yoko. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Floor 19 at Cross Hill," Asuna said.

"Then that's where we go," Naruto said as he pulled out a teleporting crystal and grabbed Asuna's arm as he teleported away.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto ran to the area that Asuna said Yoko was. "I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto said as he kept on running until he was in a clearing with dead trees all around him and one big dead tree in the middle with three cloaked figures holding weapons and Yoko, Schmidt, and Kain on the ground paralyzed.  
The one he assumed was the lead raised his meat cleaver and brought it down towards Schmidt. Naruto pulled out the knife that "Killed" Yoko and through it at the meat cleaver, knocking it out of the leaders hand. All three cloaked figures jump back and raise their weapons, the leader pulls out a knife from his belt.

"A fight. I love a good fight, it makes life interesting," Naruto said as he pulled out his sword and charged forward. The leader and the goon holding the smaller knife charged together, activating their sword skills.

The goon holds the knife in reverse grip and attempted to stab Naruto in the neck, only for Naruto to roll under the knife and then crouched as he did a full clockwise slash at the leaders legs. The leader rolled back and avoided the sword, he then activated his skill and his knife glowed dark purple and he through it at Naruto.

Naruto front flips over the blade and landed on his feet. He then raised his sword so that it was behind him, this blocked the knife the goon was using. Naruto then sweeps his leg around and kicks the goon from the feet, sending him down on the ground. Naruto plunged his sword into the goon's chest and, leaving the sword in the chest, rolled to the right to avoid the meat cleaver that slashed at where he was.

Naruto pulled the Red Queen from his inventory and met the leader's meat cleaver and sparks exploded from the impact. Naruto then twisted his sword around the cleaver like a snake and with a snap disarmed the leader. The then back flipped back and landed by the dying goon. The leader crouched down and picked up the goon's knife and charged at Naruto, sword skill activated.

Naruto twisted the handle of Red Queen like a motorcycle and the blade seemed to turn orange like a meatal being melted by fire. The knife met the sword and Naruto pushed the leader back until their faced were near each other. "You're not so bad," Naruto said.

"Not bad yourself, but I have a contract to complete," the leader said and he kicked Naruto in the gut, sending him flying back into a dead tree. The leader then turned around and through the knife at Schmidt, who was still paralyzed.

Everyone watched with wide eyes at what happened next. The knife sailed towards the head of Schmidt and was about to make contact, then a sword blocked the knife.

Looking back at Naruto the leader saw that Red Queen was out of his hand and then looking back at Schmidt he saw that his knife was blocked by the sword that was thrown. The leader walks to his cleaver and activated its sword skill. The cleaver glowed a dark poison purple. "You have succeeded at pissing me off," the leader said and then disappeared, leaving an afterimage, and reappeared in front of Naruto with his cleaver raised in the air. He then sent it sailing down at Naruto.

Naruto raised his left arm and caught the cleaver as his demonic arm glowed with energy and burned through the cloth around it. "You're not the first person I managed to piss off," Naruto said as he yanked the cleaver and flipped it so that he held it by the handle. He then through it at the leader. It sailed to its target and struck in the right shoulder. Naruto then appeared in front of the leader, arm raised, and punched him in the face, sending him flying back. Naruto ran forward and caught him by the right foot and slammed his fist into the leaders face, sending the leader into the ground.

"And you sure as hell won't be the last!" Naruto yelled out as he slammed his fist into the face of the leader multiple times. The leader's health bar reached zero and he exploded into to nothing.

Naruto looked to the right and looked at the red eyed cloaked figure who had a sword out. "Run," was all he said and the figure sheathed his sword and ran into the fog.

Naruto then looked to the left and saw the goon with his sword sticking through his chest explode into nothing. He stood up and walked up to his sword and pulled it out of the ground and placed it on his back. He then turned around and walked towards Schmidt and grabbed Red Queen from the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Naruto asked the group.

"Yea thanks," Kain said.

"It's good to see you again Robo," Naruto said and Kain looked at Yoko with a confused face.

"He's horrible with names," Yoko said. "Thank you Naruto, I planned to apologize when this was over," she said. "But I don't expect you to believe."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto, for saving me," Schmidt said.

"What type of person would I be if I let you die?" Naruto said.

"Just one question, how did you know that those three would attack here?" Schmidt asked.

"I didn't, I just had a hunch," Naruto said and then turned to Yoko and Kain. "You two asked Grimrock to make those two weapons," he said.

"At first, he didn't seem willing. He said he wanted to let Griselda rest in peace…" Yoko said and looked down.

"But when we begged him, he finally forged them for us," Kain said.

"Sorry to be the one to break the news to you, but the reason he opposed your plan wasn't for Griselda's sake. He thought something flashy, like a PK in a safe zone, would attract sufficient attention for someone to take notice…" Naruto said and Yoko's and Kain's heads looked up in shock. "I realized that when me and Asuna were going over the possible killers on the way here," he said.

 **(FLASH BACK)**

 _Naruto and Asuna were running through the forest. "Hey, how does marriage work in this game?" Naruto asked._

 _"When two players are married they share the same storage space," Asuna explained._

 _"What would happen if one person would die?" Naruto asked._

 _"The shared storage space would become the others storage," Asuna said._

 _"I think I found our killer," Naruto said._

 _"Who?" Asuna asked._

 _"Grimrock," Naruto said. "Look into Yoko's friend list and find Grimrock," he said._

 _"On it," Asuna said and then veered to the left in search of Grimrock._

 **(FLASHBACK END)**

"Y-You're saying that Grimrock killed Griselda?" Schmidt asked.

"He didn't do it personally. He probably hired the group that tried to kill you to kill her," Naruto said.

"If he was the murderer why would he help us?" Yoko asked.

"Didn't you explain the whole plan to him? This was probably his best chance to bury the entire thing forever. He waited for the three of you to meet up and kill you all at once," Naruto said.

"That's horrible," Yoko said as she slumped down.

"I found him," a new voice said and looking in the direction of the voice they saw Asuna behind a man wearing a grey trench coat with a red stripe going down both sides of his sleeves, black pants and boots, a black leather belt, a whit collared shirt that had three buttons on it, a pair of round black sunglasses, black hair that was short, a grey top hat with a red stripe going through it, and pale skin.

"We can ask him for details," Naruto said.

"It's been a long time everybody," the man said.

"Grimrock, did you… Did you really…" Yoko said and tears formed in her eyes. "Why Grimrock. Why did you need the money from the ring so badly that you had to kill Griselda, your own wife?" Yoko asked.

"Money. Did you say money?" Grimrock said and everyone looked at him as he laughed to himself. "It wasn't for the money. I had… I had to kill her… While she was still my wife. She was my wife in the real world, too. The ideal wife, the perfect wife… Pretty, submissive… We'd never had a single fight. But when we were both trapped in this world, she changed. Only one of us was overcome with fear from being trapped in a death game… Me. She looked so much happier, so much more alive, than she had in the real world. I had to accept it… That the Yuuko I loved was gone. Thus… Thus, I decided to forever seal her within my memories here, in this world, where murder is legal… And who could blame me?" Grimrock explained.

"You killed your wife for that?" Naruto asked.

"That's more than reason enough. Someday, you'll understand, detective," Grimrock said. "Once you've found love and are about to lose it," he said.

"You're wrong Grimrock," Naruto said and Grimrock's face looked confused. "You didn't love Griselda. You only wanted to possess her!" he said and Grimrock fell to his knees. "Love means that you accept a person with all their failures, stupidities, ugly points, and nonetheless you see perfection in imperfection itself. You didn't love her like that, you possessed her like a puppet," he said and drew his sword and started walking forward. Then Kain, Yoko, and Schmidt got up and walked to Grimrock.

"Naruto, could you leave this man to us?" Kain asked.

"Sure," Naruto said and placed his sword on his back. Kain and Schmidt lifted Grimrock by the arms and dragged him away from them. Yoko followed behind them but then turned around and bowed her head and then continued to walk with the others.

"*YAWN* I'm tired," Naruto said as he stretched his arms out while the sun started to rise.

"Hey," Asuna said and Naruto turned to look at her. "If you married someone, and then you discovered they had a side you didn't know, what would you think?" Asuna asked.

"I would still love them. If they had a side I didn't know about, be it good or bad, then I would love them even more. A person is bound to have different sides and you will never fully understand them, but the more you learn about them the more you will be in love with them," Naruto said.

"Good answer, now let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," Asuna said as she started to walk of but Naruto grabbed her arm. "Huh?" she asked and looking behind she saw Griselda standing by her grave.

They both blinked and she was gone, but both of them could've sworn they heard someone say thank you. They both stood side by side looking at the spot.

"Hey Naruto, you want to friend me?" Asuna asked.

"W-What?" Naruto asked.

"Since we're both in the frontlines it's inconvenient that we can't talk to each other," Asuna said.

"But I'm a solo player," Naruto said.

"I didn't say you had to party up with me. Anyway, you should make some friends," Asuna said.

"I have plenty of friends," Naruto said.

"Like who?" Asuna asked.

"Connor, Kirito, Joe, and uh-uh," Naruto said. "Fine, I see your point," he said as he opened up the menu and sent her a friend request.

She opened up her menu and accepted. "See was that too hard, now come on let's go eat," she said and used a teleporting crystal to take them to town.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto, Kirito, and Asuna were sitting at a table in their favorite inn. "See, I knew you guys could work together," Kirito said.

"Some rough spots here and there but in the end I guess that working with Asuna wasn't as bad as I expected it to be," Naruto said.

"Same could be said here," Asuna said.

"So when is the child coming?" Kirito asked and Naruto and Asuna spat out the water they were drinking with huge blushes.

"What the hell Kirito?" Naruto said.

"Well, I assumed that the amount of weight Asuna has been gaining was due to a child," Kirito said.

A dark aura surrounded Asuna and she slowly picked up a knife. "Run," was all she said and she jumped over the table and gave sprint at Kirito.

"What did I do?!" he yelled out as he ducked from a chair being thrown at him.

"You never," Asuna said as she threw the knife at Kirito. "Ever," she lifted up a table and threw that at him. "Talk about a women's weight!" she yelled as she threw chair after chair at him, some chairs had people on them.

Naruto was sitting in the same spot laughing his ass off until a knife nearly slice him. "What did I do?!" Naruto asked.

"You gave him that idea!" Asuna yelled as she left Kirito and started to chase Naruto around threatening to gut him and such and Naruto was just running from her while laughing.

For once in a long time, he was enjoying himself.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long update, I hope the length of the chapter made up for it. My eyes are currently burning and my neck is cramping from writing this. I hope you enjoy and reviews are welcomed. I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online or Devil May Cry. If you understand the little "Easter Eggs" I put in there then could job here's a chocolate chip cookie (::).**

 **OMAKE**

And plunged the sword into his chest. "See guys, I'm perfectly fine," Naruto said.

"U-uh Naruto you might want to look down," Kirito said.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked down and saw that the sword went right through his chest and out his back and blood was leaking out the hole. "Son of a bitch," he said to himself as he put his demonic hand on the blade and pulled it out of his chest and blood gushed out of the hole in his chest and onto the white table cloth.

"Hey! Do you know how much this table cloth cost?!" a waitress yelled.

"Oh I am so sorry. How about when I die from blood loss you can take some money out of my will so that I can repay you," Naruto said sarcastically.

"You're kidding, right?" the waitress asked.

"Of course I'm kidding. Now can I get some damn customer service over her?" Naruto asked and the waitress through him a dirty dish rag. "Jeez thanks," he said sarcastically.

"And this is why we don't stab ourselves with sharp pointy objects that have killed people," Asuna said.

"Asuna," Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto," Asuna said.

"Please shut the hell up," Naruto said as he fell forward and died.

 **OMAKE END**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
